


Beasts of Majesty

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo has decided to join Overwatch upon Genji's insistence despite feeling like it's a lost cause. Through his adventures with them, Hanzo will slowly rebuild a new life from the shatted remains of the old one and find someone to share this new life with. Main pairing is Reinhardt/Hanzo but there will be a lot of McGenji in there, to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss with a Fist

_It had been a week since Genji had come to him in Hanamura. A week to consider all that had happened between them, all that had happened in the ten years since. The younger Shimada had left him a "gift" by his offerings; a communicator. When his brother had mentioned that the world was changing, that he needed to take a side, he hadn't thought it would be quite so literal. He knew the symbol that marked the communicator: Overwatch, the very organization that had put the  final nail in the coffin for the Shimada-Kai. He had mixed emotions about the group. On one hand, they took everything he'd had left of his old life and wiped it off the map save the Shimada castle itself. On the other hand, in doing so they had, in a way, given him a second chance with nothing to tie him down. He held onto the communicator for three days, feeling the weight of it in his pocket like a stone, before swallowing a lump in his throat, his pride maybe, and opened the communicator to the only connection available at the time: Genji._

  
_Now he sat beside the other in a helecarrier as it took them to somewhere called "Gibralter". Despite Hanzo's coming to terms with that fact that this was Genji now, it still felt so wrong. His brother was alive, but only just barely by most people's standards, and he was not the wild boy that he remembered from their youth. He was calm, collected, and at peace with himself and the world around him._

  
"When we get to Gibralter, I'd like you to meet my Master, brother. He is the one who helped me become who I am and I am sure that he can help you as well." _Genji said softly. Hanzo only acknowledged the statement with a soft grunt, proof that he was listening while also showing his disinterest. The thought of meeting the person who had helped Genji, who had put him back together after Hanzo had torn him down, made his stomach twist in knots. The idea of meeting any of the people in Overwatch left the archer with unease. Those who knew Genji personally surely knew of what Hanzo had done and those who did not would likely know his families history. As far as he was concerned, this whole idea was a catastrophe. Still, Genji seemed so sure, so sincere in his belief that Overwatch is what Hanzo needs, the one thing that will truly turn things around for him, that Hanzo finds it is the least he can do after all that had happened._

  
_It takes a whole day for the helecarrier to get there, landing just as the sun rises. Genji stands first, comming in to let the others know they've arrived before turning to Hanzo and holding out his hand. Hanzo stares at it, hands clenched to keep from reaching out as he stands._

"Come, we must not leave them waiting..." _he said as he walked to the door. Genji said nothing as he followed, easily taking lead as they stepped out of the carrier. Gibralter was plain compared to Hanamura, all metallic grays with little to no plant life. The only real color the base had was the Overwatch symbol plastered on the wall and the blue computers that sat on the walls._

  
"Welcome back, Genji." _a female voice greeted over the loudspeakers._

  
"Thank you, Athena. Where are the others?"

  
"Winston and Mei Ling are in the labs and Tracer is checking in on another possible new recruit."

  
"What of McCree?"

  
"Right here, Darling!" _a man spoke from the door across the way in a thick southern drawl, his arms outstretched and a cigarillo clenched between smiling teeth. He swaggered over to Genji, hands on the younger Shimada's waist. Hanzo immediately bristled at the intimate action; who was this man!_

  
"It is good to see you again, McCree. This is my brother, Hanzo." _Genji gently pulled away and motioned to his brother. The mood in the room immediately shifted and Hanzo felt on edge._  
_"Is that so?" he asked, gnawing at the butt of his cigar._

  
"McCree-"

  
"Nah, it's fine darling." _McCree waved his hand dismissively as he walked towards Hanzo. The eldest Shimada forced himself to stand still, glaring down his nose at the taller man. He felt like he should duck, that he should get away from this "McCree" but if his brother trusted him..._

  
_He should have followed his gut instinct because not a second after that thought had past McCree delivered a sharp left hook to the jaw, metal meeting flesh and bruising bone. His vision swam and he found himself leaning on the hull of the carrier, one hand to his aching jaw and cut cheek._

  
"That's for Genji." _the cowboy hissed, his voice full of venom._

  
"I didn't ask you to." _Genji shot back, his voice even but carrying a tone of severity. McCree looked taken aback, stepping towards the other._

  
"Genji-"

  
"I don't want to hear it, McCree. I did not bring my brother here so you could assault him."

  
"Babe, considering everything he's done-"

  
"I have forgiven him!" _Genji stressed the word "forgiven" as if it would make the other understand but all it got was a disbelieving huff._

  
"You can't be serious! He-"

  
"Enough. We will discuss this later." _Genji said with nothing short of finality. He turned away from McCree, who chewed harder at his cigar in irritation, and reached for his brother. Hanzo pushed his hands away, glaring at both of them._

  
"Is this your idea of a welcome, brother?" _Hanzo hissed_

  
"Hanzo-"

  
"Don't you get snippy with him!" _McCree barked_

  
"Enough!" _a third voice boomed, grabbing all their attention. Was that...a gorilla?_

  
"Winston." _Genji sounded relieved, probably worried that things would escalate to a full on fight._

  
"McCree, is this how we great new members now?" _Winston asked gruffly as he walked over to the group._

  
"Do you even know who that is!? That's the dog that tried to kill Genji!" _he howled in indignation. Winston only gave him a stern look as he replied:_

  
"I know exactly who he is and he is welcome here just like everyone else. Need I remind you that your own record isn't exactly spotless?"

  
"I didn't try to kill my own kin." _He hissed through clenched teeth. McCree looked around and, seeing that no one would side with him, threw his hands in the air and turned to Genji with a look of tired defeat._  
"I'll see you later, darlin'." _He sighed before giving a quick glare to Hanzo and then turning on his heel, walking out the way he came. All watched him go before attention was brought back to Hanzo, who immediately tensed up as Winston came closer._

  
"I'm not going to attack you, I promise." _he soothed, keeping an arm's length between them._ "I'm Winston, welcome to Watchpoint: Gibralter Mr. Shimada. Welcome to Overwatch."


	2. Meeting the Crew

_Though Genji stayed with him, Winston took over Hanzo's tour of the watchpoint._

  
"I apologize for McCree's rudeness. He's really a good guy, just a little...overprotective." _Winston said as they walked through the halls. Hanzo simply turned to his brother, a brow raised as he waited for an explanation to what he had seen before getting punched. Genji sighed._

  
"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out about Jesse and me."

  
"How did you imagine it, then? With me walking in on you both in a compromising position?" _Winston tensed, ready to break up an argument when Genji simply laughed._

  
"You know me too well, brother." _the sound and reply were bittersweet to Hanzo; did he really, now? They walked in comfortable silence  for a time before Genji spoke again, something soft and warm in his voice._ "I really do like him, brother. He's a good man with a kind heart. Once he realizes you are not the demon he thinks you are, I am sure you will get along splendidly."  _Hanzo didn't know what to say to this. Genji seemed to have so much faith in him despite what Hanzo had done but the elder brother could not see where this idyllic view came from. He'd almost killed his brother out of anger and a false sense of honor and yet Genji seems to think him a good man. Winston cleared his throat to get their attention before gesturing to the large room before them. It was sparse, a few couches and chairs and a table that was currently littered with cards and a large, open window on the opposite wall._

  
"This is the rec room. It's, uh, a little empty at the moment, but there will be more to do as time goes on." _Winston assured. Hanzo spotted McCree by the window, glaring at the cowboy who only glared in return before looking back out at the ocean. Sitting on one of the couches was a...dwarf? Hanzo tried not to stare as the stout man mumbled to himself, stroking his beard with his claw as he looked at some blueprints, for what Hanzo could not tell._

  
"Genji! It is good to see you again, my friend!" _a booming voice suddenly caught everyone's attention as a rather large man walked into the rec room, arms outstretched._ "You aren't really going to leave a poor old man hanging are you?" _he teased. Genji laughed as he walked past his brother to hug the other, letting out an "Oof!" as he was lifted off his feet and squeezed._

  
"Careful, Reinhardt, you might break him!" _McCree laughed._

  
"I believe that is your job." _the one named Reinhardt teased which made McCree turn red and Genji lightly smack his back._

  
"Not in front of my brother!" _Genji squealed as Reinhardt put him down. This caused Reinhardt to turn his attention to Hanzo, lumbering up to the other and extending his hand._

  
"I apologize, I hadn't realized we had company. Reinhardt Wilhelm, at your service!" _Hanzo didn't really know what to do, looking almost like a sheltered cat who had just met a dog for the first time, a friendly dog but also a very, very large dog. Hanzo had to look up at the other man to look him in the eyes and as he hesitantly put his hand on the other's, it was almost startling how it practically enveloped his own. As Reinhardt gave him a firm shake, Hanzo found his eyes wandering. He had a handsome face, silvered mane swept back and a strong jaw framed by his beard, though Hanzo found himself lingering at the scar and wondered what story it told. His eyes then drifted downward, more towards eye level. Hanzo had heard of an American saying that fit the other man perfectly: built like a brick house. He was large as he was tall, arms thick like tree trunks and chest wide enough to block a doorway. Hanzo was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by Genji clearing his throat. As he looked at his brother he noticed all eyes on him and he felt heat creep onto his face. So lost in his thoughts, Hanzo hadn't realized that Reinhardt had stopped shaking his hand though the larger man hadn't really let go, either. Quickly pulling his hand away, Hanzo bowed at the waist and muttered a quiet apology. He missed the way the other's smile grew wider, though no one missed him easily turning to Genji and saying,_

  
"Genji, you never told us your brother was so handsome!" _That had Hanzo shooting straight up, his face growing darker as McCree choked in the corner. The man on the couch huffed as he finally spoke, almost sounding annoyed if it weren't for his own smile._

  
"Come on, Reinhardt, leave the poor man alone. He doesn't need you hanging on his heel like some overgrown pup." _Reinhardt only pouted at the other, a childish action that only seemed to suit the man despite his age before looking back at Hanzo, his smile returning._

  
"Welcome to Overwatch! I look forward to fighting with you in glorious combat!" _he laughed as he gently patted Hanzo on the shoulder before walking towards the shorter man. Genji immediately returns to Hanzo's side and, though he said nothing, Hanzo could practically feel the heinous grin from behind the face plate._

  
"Not a word." _he hissed, his face still red._

  
"I wouldn't dream of it, brother," _Genji swore, though Hanzo didn't believe him. Winston chuckled behind them as he started to lead them down the corridor from which Reinhardt had come._

  
"Don't mind Reinhardt to much, Hanzo. He's a good man, just a little...outgoing. As for the one in the corner, that was Torbjorn. He's our turret expert." _Winston explained as he brought them to the med bay. Inside was a woman and an Omnic, the latter of which was floating cross-legged in the air with orbs floating around him._

  
"Master!" _Genji called excitedly as he quickly walked over to said Omnic. Hanzo felt all blood drain from his face; so this one the one, the one who had saved Genji. Icy claws gripped at his chest and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. Despite himself, he walked forward to join his brother. He watched as Genji gently took his master's hands, chatting animatedly with him before turning to the woman and giving her a warm hug._

  
"This is my brother, Hanzo." _Genji gestured to him and Hanzo bowed. As he stood he noticed the woman eyeing him calculatingly though it was the Omnic who spoke first._

  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hanzo, your brother has told me much about you. I am Zenyatta." _His voice was soothing, soft like his gentle hand on Hanzo's shoulder; the frigid claws gripped his chest tighter and he felt like a trapped animal, the need to run strong. Possibly sensing his discomfort, Zenyatta removed his hand, returning it to his lap._

  
"I am Angela Zeigler, though many call me Mercy." _the woman toned in._ "I am the medic here and as such I will need to do a quick medical screening before you can go out in the field." _Her words were careful, clinical; she doesn't like him either, but unlike McCree, she's determined to act mature about it. This didn't bother the archer, at least she wasn't going to try to take out his jaw like the former had._

  
"What does this screening entail?" _he asked._

  
"Nothing evasive, just a few questions and a blood sample," _she replied as she grabbed a syringe for said blood sample. Hanzo wrinkled his nose as she came closer, holding out his arm and looking anywhere but where she was drawing blood._

  
"You still don't like needles, brother?"

  
"Hush!" _he hissed, rubbing at his arm after she'd walked away to put the blood away before grabbing a datapad._

  
"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. I'd like you to answer honestly." _he nodded and she went through the basic questions, allergies, if he was currently on any medicine, if his family had a history of any diseases and the such._ "Any prosthetics?"

  
"My legs." _he answered simply, though this had Genji's attention._

  
"What do you mean your legs?" _he asked, poorly hidden distraught in his voice. Hanzo only raised his brow in confusion._

  
"Surely you didn't think my calves were this thin." _Suddenly, it hit him._ "You...don't remember?" Hanzo immediately regrets asking.

  
"Remember what? Did I-"

  
"It doesn't matter." _He replied quickly, making it obvious he would not continue this conversation._

  
"Winston!" _A female called from down the hall they'd come from. Winston turned around as a small, chubby woman in extremely impractically thick clothes run up to him._ "Winston, we've got Talon activity on Route 66!"

  
"Are you sure, Mei?" _Winston asked, all humor having left him._

  
"Sure as rain, Reaper was spotted in the area with a small group of heavily armed soldiers!" _Winston snorted before turning to Mercy with an unspoken question._

  
"He's fit for battle," _she replied. Winston simply nodded, his smile returning though it seemed almost apologetic._

  
"Ready to start your first day with the good guys?"


	3. Don't Fear the Reaper

_As Genji went to follow Hanzo into the helecarrier he felt a gentle hand on his arm stop him._

“Doctor?”

“You’ve been avoiding your check ups, Genji. Now that I have you here, you’re not getting away this time,” _he replied sternly. Genji wanted to argue, pointing to Hanzo as if that should be reason enough for her to let him go but she would have none of it._ “McCree can go instead, he’ll make sure Hanzo returns in one piece, right McCree.” _she turns to the cowboy, leveling him with a glare which he meets with an equally sour look._

“I ain’t makin’ no promises.” _was his only reply as he walked into the helecarrier. Genji simple sighed as he stepped back with Mercy._

“Walk safely, brother.” _If Hanzo heard him, he made no indication of it which only served to piss McCree off more. The cowboy couldn’t understand why Genji puts so much effort into reconciling with the guy only to get blown off like he doesn’t matter. For now, McCree keeps these thoughts to himself, chewing anxiously on the butt of his cigar as he packs in behind the archer._

“Wait for me!” _Reinhardt calls, practically giggling as he runs into the launch bay._

“How’d you get your suit on so fast?” _McCree asked, clearly amazed as Reinhardt boarded the helecarrier in full Crusader armor, hammer in hand._

“Years of practice my friend,” _he replied as he sat next to the cowboy in the seat specifically made for him. He didn’t notice how Hanzo watched him. The eldest Shimada had heard of knights, most often in comparison to samurai. It was almost like Reinhardt had walked right out of a story book, larger than life in battle worn but still glistening armor, weapon in hand ready to defend the weak and poor. Hanzo huffed as he turned away, annoyed that he was getting overly romantic; it was just a suit of armor, it said nothing of the man in it._

_The hellecarrier door closed as Athena set the coordinates for Route 66 and sent them off. The trip was much shorter than the trip from Japan to Gibralter and they soon landed on the edge of the old highway near one of the many abandoned mines._

“According to Mei Ling, Reaper and a group of Talon agents were scene headed from the old dinner into the surrounding mines. They were in groups of threes, the main one being lead by someone named Reaper.” _McCree stated as they walked off the ship. He took a deep breath, nostalgia washing over him for just a moment before he got back to the matter at hand._

“It sounds like they’re searching for something,” _Reinhardt said, McCree nodding his agreement before noticing Hanzo was not with him. He barely noticed as the man slipped up the side of one of the rock faces and honestly he’d be impressed if he wasn’t already sour with the elder brother._

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Higher ground.” _was his only reply as he slipped away out of sight. McCree growled under his breath as he and Reinhardt headed in the same direction._

_Hanzo paid them no mind as he stalked ahead until he found a spot where he could see most of the highway, or what was left of it. Towards the end, he noticed the wreckage of a train, perfect place for an ambush. Taking out a sonic arrow, Hanzo fired it in the direction of the wreck and waited. As he watched for any signs of movement he heard the tittering of a bird near him. Looking up, he noticed the small creature on a ledge just above him, a bright yellow in color; a waxwing. Hanzo looked back at the spot where he’d fired, still nothing. He whistled at the bird, mimicking it’s call as he pulled some dried berries from one of his pouches. The bird tilted it’s head at him, seeming unsure until it spotted the berries in his hand. Gently it flew down and landed on the tips of his fingers and started to eat._

“You are a long way from home,” _he told the bird, smiling softly. He’d always liked animals of all shapes and sizes, the true example of purity at it’s finest. The waxwing stopped eating, tilting its head at him as if confused by his statement. Suddenly Hanzo hears a ping from his arrow and the bird flies away; trouble is near. He drops what’s left of the berries back in his pouch and grabs his bow again. Three heat signatures, two female one male._

“How the fuck did you get all the way up there!?” _If Hanzo weren’t so well trained, he would have jumped at the cowboy’s sudden yelling from below him. Growling, Hanzo grabbed his communicator._

“Silence, fool, there are enemies nearby.” _he hissed out._

“What? Where?” _McCree continued to shout, this time on purpose, Hanzo was sure of it. He pinched the bridge of his nose when the sound of gunfire had caught their attention; McCree’s yelling had caught the enemy’s attention and they’d called for back up. The three from before came up the middle while a separate group tried to pinch from the sides, one man on the left, a man and a woman on the right. Hanzo managed to snipe the one calling for help from the first group while Reinhardt took down the other two, swinging his hammer as he cackled. McCree shot the closest of the pinching group, rolling out of the line of fire of the other two. Tossing a flash grenade, he managed to stun the other two before fanning the hammer._

_Hanzo was so caught up with watching for more oncoming enemies he did not notice the dark figure quite literally appear behind him. Reaper grabbed the archer by the back of his yukata and tossed him against the wall._

“Mister Shimada, a pleasure to finally meet you.” _the sinister voice cooed, blank eyes of the white mask boring into him. Hanzo merely growled, grip tight on his bow as he swung at the other’s head. Reaper ducked, using the weight of the bow and Hanzo’s momentum to almost push him off the ledge as well as grabbing his arrows from the archer’s quiver, snapping them over his knee._ “You’re on the wrong side, Shimada, the loosing side. You’re a killer, like me, and they’re going to want to tame you. Join me instead and we will bring Overwatch to its knees.” _Reaper continued trying to persuade Hanzo but his stance, the way he spoke, it was as if Reaper was trying to tempt a starving stray with scraps._

_Growling, Hanzo made as if to pounce on the specter only to grab the few intact arrows left that had fallen out when  Reaper threw him. Three, he had three shots. That was fine, he’d done more with less. The first shot misses, whizzing past Reaper’s head. The second catches him right in the thigh, giving Hanzo time to put space between them. Running into one of the dark mine shafts, Hanzo made his way to a dark corner, waiting, listening for his pursuer._

“What did they offer you, Shimada? A ‘family’, ‘redemption’? What a load of mierda.” _Reaper growled, his voice echoing in the shaft as he grew closer._ “I could help you rebuild your empire, bigger, better, stronger.” _Hanzo loosed the arrow, the last one, and hit dead center one of the eye holes. Reaper dropped like a sack and Hanzo quickly moved over to the body, kicking the shotguns out of reach as he checked for a pulse; nothing. His communicator vibrated in its pouch and Hanzo turned to try and figure his way back as he answered it._

“Where the hell did you go? You better not be trying to run away, you snake!” _McCree huffed causing Hanzo to roll his eyes._

“Someone came up from behind and attacked. He...knew my name, tried to convince me to leave Overwatch. He is dead now.” _or so Hanzo thought. He didn’t notice as Reaper sat up behind him, nor him standing and creeping up behind him. One large hand covered Hanzo’s mouth, the other grabbing his wrist holding the communicator._

“Hello, McCree. Still, as useless as ever I see.” _Reaper taunted._

“Who are you!? What have you done to Hanzo?!” _McCree demanded._

“Pretty concerned for someone whom you just called a snake. I haven’t done anything yet, but no one escapes the Reaper.” _at that he tossed the communicator aside so he could get a better grip on the struggling archer, black smoke enveloping them both. Hanzo coughed and gagged, the smoke filling his lugs and burning as if he was breathing ash, the stench of rotting, burning flesh filling his nose. He finally manages to push Reaper away, stumbling against a wall, eyes shut tight. He could hear voices, whispers clawing at the back of his mind and when he opened his eyes, familiar shadows danced in his swimming vision._

“What...” _he wanted to demand what the other had done to him, what was going on, but it felt like his body was fighting against itself, chest tight and head pounding. All he could do was slide to the floor and curl in on himself, hands covering his ears as whispers became all too familiar screams. As Reaper reached to grab the shivering archer, the titter of a waxwing and a loud,_ “Dweet, dweet, dweet!” _caught his attention, only giving him the faintest warning as bullets shot out from the dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who can't write fights  
> Hint: It's me :v  
> Also Hanzo apparently never watched horror movies; everyone knows you never turn your back on the body!


	4. Beauty and the Beep

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Genji was gonna kill him and honestly, at this point McCree feels he would deserve it. Twelve hours and one mission into being an Overwatch agent and Hanzo was already gone, either dead or captured as far as McCree could tell from the broken arrows he’d found up the ridge where the archer had been. The gunslinger throws the pieces down in frustration with a growl, dusting his knees off as he stood._

“There’s no blood,” _Reinhardt noted._ “It’s possible he fended off his attacker and went to look for us.” 

“That or whoever attacked him dragged him off _before guttin’.” McCree groaned. Looking down at the broken arrows McCree noticed two sets of footprints, one being easier to track as it was deeper, more solid. “Hold on, now. What do we have here?” McCree started following them into the mine shaft while pulling his gun back out of its holster; whoever attacked Hanzo could still be around after all. As he and Reinhardt walked deeper into the mine McCree felt his foot hit something and looked down. Bullet casings, and a lot of them at that._

“Aw, shit,” _he whispered as he reached down and picked one up. They’re big, bigger than a buckshot, which means whatever they came from wasn’t meant for public use._

“McCree,” _Reinhard calls, the light from his helm illuminating the adjacent wall. It was covered in bullet holes through they all stayed in one concentrated round cluster._ “You know what this is from, don’t you?” _it wasn’t a question, not really. McCree sighed as he threw the casing down._

“Dios puto rayos.” _McCree cussed under his breath._ “Guess we know what Talon was looking for, now. How’d they find a working one, anyway? I thought we’d cleared all those damn things out.”

“Apparently not,” _Reinhardt replied as he pulled his hammer over his shoulder._ “We need to find Hanzo and fast. There’s still no blood here and considering the size of this spray that can only mean he’s alive.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” _McCree said as he and Reinhardt set out to search for the archer._

 

* * *

 

_Bastian was wary of humans for a reason, a very, very good reason. They were easy to frighten and quick to anger, turning their guns and hate on the poor Omnic when it'd done nothing wrong. It didn't like killing, but the few times it had interacted with humanity had tended to leave it with no other choice. It was like a transformation not only of it's body but of it's mind, going into some dark place where it could not see but it remembered and feared. As such, it had taken to wandering the vast wilderness of the world, it's faithful companion Ganymede keeping it company. Unfortunately, this hadn't seemed to work as well as the omnic had hoped; it should have known, thought, it was only time before the humans came looking for it._

_The humans in black suits had chased it all the way from the Canadian wilderness to Route 66 where it had managed to hide from them for all of three weeks. While Bastian had hid away in the dark tunnels of the mine, Ganymede would often fly out and look for something to eat. Bastian felt bad for it's poor friend; the bird was made to eat berries but the canyon was practically barren, forcing the waxwing to either eat grubs and seeds or starve. That is, until today. Ganymede had returned to Bastian frightened but satisfied, chirping to him that he'd met a nice human who spoke waxwing and had given him dried berries before the humans in dark suits and the monster man showed up. Bastian wasn't happy about the dark suits and was terrified when Ganymede mentioned the monster man, overriding it's curiosity about the kind one that could speak bird. The Omnic had hurried through the tunnels as quickly as possible. Apparently it hadn't been fast enough as it heard footsteps coming towards it from the opposite direction. Quickly, it turned into it's turret form and waited quietly, hoping whoever it was would pass. They never reached it, though, the human taking cover around a corner as a dark presence follow after; the monster man. Bastian managed to suppress a scared warble as he grew closer only to suddenly fall over, an arrow sticking out of his mask. The human who shot the monster man came out of hiding and Ganymede grew excited; it was the man who'd given him berries! Bastian was still wary of approaching the man as just because he liked birds did not guarantee that he'd like Bastian. Suddenly, the monster man sits up, easily standing and pulling the arrow from his eye before grabbing the other whom had been distracted by talking to another over some kind of device._

<<Bastian, please! You have to help him!>> _Ganymede cried from his perch atop the Omnic. Part of Bastian wanted to turn and run while the monster man was distracted but as the other man choked on the black smoke the monster man made and crawled pathetically on the ground, something stuck inside Bastian._

**Long brown hair spilling over the green grass, emerald eyes wet with tears as she crawled on the ground, trying to get away, trying to protect it. "Bastian!" she called, "Bastian, run!"**

_Bastian let out a hardy, "Dweet, dweet, dweet!" as it started to fire on the monster man, the creature making frightening growls and howls of pain before turning into mist and slipping away. Bastian quickly turned back into it's standard mode, scooping the human up before quickly making it's way back through the tunnel it came and taking a turn down another until it reach sunlight. When it spotted no other human life, it made it's way to the train wreckage and the abandoned diner. Bastian didn't know how hurt the human was and did not want to risk him becoming more injured should Bastion try to leave the canyon. Besides, it wasn't sure if there were more black suits waiting for it just down the highway or such, better to hold up somewhere at least somewhat secure before trying to leave. As it walked into the diner, it gently laid the human onto one of the booth seats. While there didn't seem to be any external injuries aside from some bruising, he looked far from okay. Pale and slick with sweat, he had his hands over his ears as if to block out some noise, eyes shut tight as small whimpers escape him. Ganymede hopped off Bastian's shoulder onto the table, chirping worriedly at the human._

<<Berry man? Berry man, what's wrong? What did the monster man do?>> _Ganymede tittered. This seemed to catch the human's attention as he gently uncapped his ears, unfocused eyes trying to hone in on the waxwing. Ganymede watched him before turning to Bastian._ <<Maybe he's to hot. Humans get really unhappy when they're to hot. Can you find some water, Bastian?>>

_Bastian gave an acknowledging chirp before setting out into the kitchen. It finds that the tap still works and considering the condition the diner is in, it probably hasn't been abandoned long. It grabs one of the glasses and shoves it under the running water, watching it fill before walking back to the human. The man looks warily at Bastian, but unlike the others, he does not attack. He eyes Bastian down like all the others did, but he apparently does not find what the others had or maybe he found something they didn't. Either way, he takes the glass with a quiet, "Thank you." before drinking._

**Long brown hair falls over slender shoulders as she sips from the mug, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you, Bastian."**

_The doors to the diner fly open._

 

* * *

 

"Hanzo!" _McCree spots the archer just as he notices the bastian unit; it's just as they'd thought. Reinhardt throws up his shield as McCree pulls out Peacekeeper. It may have been a couple years but he knows all the places that hurt on the big Omnics and hits every single one as he fans the hammer. The large Omnic lets out distressed chips as the bullets hit before turning into a turret. For the briefest moment, his stomach turns; Reinhardt's shield would only hold so long and if the big guy charged then there was a fifty-fifty chance he'd just get mowed down. Taking a deep breath, McCree focuses, feeling the world start to slow around him only for it to all be shattered in some single moment._

 

* * *

 

 

_Pain, pain, Bastian is in pain, it's in danger, and it goes to that dark place as it changes, ready to fire, ready to kill, but suddenly there's a warmth falling over it, arms wrapped around the barrel of it's turret mode._

**Long brown lays across it's barrel, tears falling from her as she whispers, "Don't do this, you're better than this, you're so much better than this..."**

_Bastian lowers it's gun_

 

* * *

 

_Hanzo doesn't know why he did it, doesn't even remember getting up, but here he was, draped over the turret while making sure that McCree had no clear shot at the Omnic._

"What are you, fucking insane!? Move!" _McCree yelled, fear tinging his voice._

"I will not!" _Hanzo called back, gripping the barrel tighter._ "Put your gun away, McCree," _he demanded. McCree scoffed as his free hand almost knocks his hat off his head when he goes running his fingers through his brown curls._

"Hanzo, that's a bastion unit Omnic, a front line killer! Move!"

"No! It saved me from Reaper, I owe it a debt!"

"It probably saved you by accident!"

"It did not!" _Hanzo snarled back, turning only enough to glare daggers into the cowboy._ "Put your gun away. Now!" _McCree and Hanzo stared each other down for what felt like forever before Reinhardt put a hand on McCree's shoulder, having taken down his shield. McCree huffed, blowing smoke from his cigar out of his nose before putting Peacekeeper back in it's holster. Hanzo glared for a moment longer before letting go of Bastian, who turned back._

"So now what?" _McCree asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb._

"We go back to the transport and bring Bastian back to Gibraltar," _Hanzo replied as if it were common sense. McCree looked at him as if it were the exact opposite._

"You're joking."

"Do I amuse you, cowboy?"

"Dios, it's not a dog, Shimada! You can't just give it a name and take it home!"

"Were we or were we not here to retrieve whatever it was that Talon was searching for?" _Hanzo asked, eyeing McCree down. McCree points at him, looking ready to fight back, but when he can't come up with a good counter-argument, he just groans and starts walking back out the dinner doors. Hanzo turns back to Bastian and Ganymede, who had returned to his perch on the Omnic's shoulder._

"I promise, we will keep you safe." _he said as he bowed to the Omnic before standing again and leading it out._

_As Hanzo walked, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"I believe this is yours," _Reinhardt said as he handed Hanzo his Storm Bow. Hanzo felt his chest grow tight as he took the bow back. In the scuffle with Reaper, he'd all but forgotten it, fearing it may have been broken or lost in the mines._

"I...arigatou, Reinhardt," _Hanzo said, a soft smile tugging at his lips before giving way to startled confusion as Reinhardt laughed._

"You are very welcome my friend! You should smile more often, it looks good on you." _Hanzo felt his face grow hot at the compliment and, unable to think of a reply, he hurried ahead to catch up with McCree._

 


	5. Sweet Dreams are (Not) Made of These

_The trip back to Gibralter was mostly quiet, McCree having pulled his hat over his face to doze off while Hanzo sat between Reinhardt and Bastion. The older man had tried to strike up a conversation with the Omnic to make things a little less awkward but alas he could not interpret the other's beeps and chirps. As the helecarrier landed, Reinhardt gently shook McCree awake before the filtered out where Winston and Genji waited. The minute the latter spotted Bastion, his hand went to his wakizashi only to stop when Hanzo glared._

"Don't bother, babe, I think your brother likes it." _McCree snorted as he walked up to the ninja and giving him a sleepy kiss on his cheek. Genji looked at Hanzo a moment longer, noticing the bags under his eyes were suddenly much darker before turning to McCree with the same concern._

"Are you well, McCree?"

" 'M fine, darling', I'm tired either way." _Genji got what the other was hinting at, nuzzling him gently before letting the older man wander off to their bedroom._

"Talon was there, just like Mei said." _Reinhardt told Winston as he walked up to the other,_ "From what we can tell they were after the bastion unit here."

_Winston watched as Hanzo walked past them, the Omnic waddling after him like a duckling before turning back to Reinhardt with a raised brow._

"Hanzo would not allow harm to come to it; he claims it saved him from Reaper. If it's dangerous, it's better here instead of out where it can hurt innocent people. If not, though..." _his serious attitude gives way as a smile spreads across his face. Winston sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose._

"Athena?" _he asks_

"Should the bastion unit prove dangerous, it will be easy for me to eliminate it." _Winston nods, turning to walk back into the base with Reinhardt while Genji ran ahead to catch up with Hanzo._

"Anija!" _he called as he saddled up to the elder Shimada._ "Are you okay? You do not look well and your quiver is empty. What happened at route 66?"

"I have not looked well in years." _Hanzo huffed._ "Your cowboy alerted the enemy to our presence. While I was trying to make sure we did not get overwhelmed, the one named Reaper ambushed me." _Hanzo went quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell Genji about how he'd killed the other only for him to get back up. Would he believe such a thing?_

"He knew my name, told me to leave Overwatch to join him instead, that he could help me rebuild our family's empire but better." _He saw the way Genji's fists clench, tension clear in his shoulders._

"I refused and in the ensuing scuffle lost most of my arrows. I...I killed him, shot him in the eye."

"Then that is one less thing to worry about!"

"No...no, he got right back up." _that seemed to catch Genji by surprise, his moment of joy giving way to concern._

"How?"

"I do not know. He grabbed me and produced some kind of...hallucinogen." _he rubs the heel of his palm between his eyes; talking about it brought back the screams, the whispers, though they were quieter now._ "I do not wish to speak of this further." _Genji looked as if to argue but thought better of it. With a sigh, he gently placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder._

"Get some rest, anija." _he said before walking past him to his own room._

_Bastion let out a concerned, "zwooo" as it looked down at Hanzo._

"I am fine. There is another Omnic here by the name of Zenyatta. You should seek him out, I am sure he would more than pleased to assist you around the base along with answer any questions you may have." _he stated as he started to walk away. There was only a moment's pause before he heard the tall tell thud of the Omnic following him and groaned. It really was having a duckling follow you._

"Hanzo, you should see Doctor Zeigler." _Athena's voice soothed from the intercom._

"I will do no such thing. I have no injuries that need attending."

"Your heart rate is unsteady and we do not know much of an effect that hallucinogen will have on you," _Hanzo growled, of course, she would have overheard his conversation._

"I will not." _he snarled in reply. For a moment there was silence and Hanzo briefly hoped she would simply leave him be._

"Then at least get some bed rest. Genji informed me you did not sleep on the way here and the strenuous activity from your mission will have only made it worse. Your room is down the hall past the medical wing on the left." _Hanzo simply sneered; of course, he'd have to walk past Mercy's office to get to his room._

_Despite repeatedly telling Bastion to go find Zenyatta, the large Omnic simply followed him all the way to his room. While he'd never admit it allowed, he took small pleasure in the startled look on Mercy's face as the two of them passed. His room was sparse, a low bed against the far wall with a bathroom on the adjacent wall. Hanzo hummed his approval as he rested his bow and quiver at the foot of his bed. Despite how he'd fought Athena, he was rather exhausted. He nearly jumps as Bastion lets out a chirp, having momentarily forgotten the other was there._

"I...I will rest for a moment." _this seemed to please the Omnic who picked the corner across from the door and turned into turret form, barrel down as it went into rest mode with Ganymede making himself comfortable on top of it. For a moment, Hanzo feels a little uncomfortable with undressing but he refused to ruin his clothes just because Bastion seemed too frightened or concerned to leave him. Systematically he takes off his clothes and his prosthetics, folding the former and resting the latter against the head of the bed before crawling under the covers and slipping into sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

**Blood, there's blood everywhere, turning the floor into a red sea and staining his hands. No matter how much Hanzo tries to wipe it off, it only stains his clothes more but never comes off. Genji's body lays there, seared and broken, eyes staring unseeingly at him, judging him. No matter how much Hanzo tries to apologize, tries to call for help, no one hears or maybe the elders just don't care. He doesn't feel the pain as he crawls on all fours, his stumps bleeding out more with each "step". He pulls Genji to him and sobs. He closes his eyes but when he opens them, Genji is gone and he is alone in the sea of red. The castle is gone but the blood remains with him in the void.**

"There's no redemption for you, Shimada." **a familiar sinister voice purrs from the darkness. Guilt turns to fear as Hanzo tries to run only to fall face first into the blood. It stains his face and sticks to his hair, his chest seizing as he spits out the coppery liquid. When he turns over, he sees Reaper form from the very void itself. He's different this time, same hooded cloak and heavy boots but the mask is gone. There's only something that can vaguely be called a face where the mask should be, dark as the void itself save for the glowing red eyes and the sharp fangs.** "You're a monster just like me." **he purrs again as he stalks closer to Hanzo like a cat cornering a mouse. Hanzo lets out a broken sob as he tries to crawl away but his hands only slip in the blood. Reaper pounces, pining Hanzo with his hands wrapped around the archer's throat. No matter how much Hanzo pushes and claws, his hands only seem to go through the other.** "If you won't join me, then you're simply in the way." **Reaper snarls, lunging at Hanzo with teeth bared.**

 

* * *

 

 

_A scream breaks Zenyatta out of meditation, the sound seemingly echoing throughout the base. When he found the source, Genji was already there trying to get Hanzo to calm down while Bastion chirped worriedly from the side, the elder Shimada continuing to flail in his sleep. The cyborg practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the harmony orb whizz past his head, gently hovering over Hanzo. Hanzo struggles a little less but it's not enough and from what Genji can feel his pulse from his grip on his brother's wrist, if he doesn't calm down soon his heart could very well give out._

"Sensei!" _he cries, panic clear in his voice. Zenyatta put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he added two more orbs, the three of them floating lazily in orbit over Hanzo's head almost like a halo. Slowly but surely Hanzo's struggles grew less and less until they were simple twitches and muttered whimpers, tears staining his face. Genji gently lets go of his wrists as he lets out a sigh of relief with Bastion making a similar, though still very worried sound._

"Sensei-"

"He will come to me in his own time, Genji, we cannot force this. All wounds heal with time but some are more painful than others." _Genji looked down at Hanzo and let out a warbled whimper of his own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! Ana's reveal on top of Zenny's buff made me a very busy noodle yesterday. It is safe to say that Grandmama will be making an appearance in later chapters.


	6. I'm Not Sick (but I'm Not Well)

_By the time Hanzo awoke, Genji and Zenyatta were gone, leaving no trace of their presence. The archer pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes with a groan. He was too exhausted to get up but he refused to return to the hellscape the awaited him should he return to sleep. Besides, he had training and meditation he needed to do and he was already behind schedule from what he could tell of the sunlight outside. Pushing himself up, Hanzo swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath to steady himself before grabbing his clothes. He sniffed them, frowning; they would be fine for now but he would have to ask if there was a washroom. Hanzo dressed before putting on his prosthetics, the wires hooking into the nerves of his calves causing him to hiss. It isn't until Bastion makes a quiet, worried hum that Hanzo remembers the Omnic is even there. The archer gently pets the Omnic's barrel which earns him a pleased chirp._

"I am afraid you cannot come with me to practice," _he says, causing the Omnic to whistle sadly._ "Do not give me that tone, you would not like it, anyway. I really would suggest you find Zenyatta, I am just as new here as you and he will be able to help you better." _Bastion remained silent for a moment before making a defeated whistle, changing into it's main form. The sound makes something pull in Hanzo's chest, like watching a disappointed pup, Bastion hanging it's head dejectedly despite how Ganymede tried to cheer it up._  

"I...suppose I could help you find him before I go about my day." _this caused the large Omnic to beep excitedly, optic glowing bright. Hanzo could feel a slight tug at the corner of his lips, though he refused to dwell on it._ "Come, then, I am already behind on training." 

_Hanzo lead the way out of his room and suddenly felt like he'd let himself be tricked, he didn't even know where Zenyatta was, didn't even know the complete layout of the base since his tour was interrupted, but it was too late now, he'd already told Bastion he'd help them find the other. With a sigh, he set out on his search, heading back the way they had come. The archer was silently thankful that Mercy didn't seem to be in her office when he walked past as it was very likely that she was told of his condition and would feel it her civic duty to ensure that he was healthy despite what he had to say. Walking into the rec room, Hanzo spotted Genji and McCree lazing on the couch, the cowboy resting his head on the younger Shimada's lap while Genji combed his fingers through thick brown curls. Genji had his visor off which only made the moment seem even more private, more intimate, something that Hanzo should not be privy to. Despite himself, Hanzo could not swallow the shuttering exhale that alerted his brother and his dozing lover to his and Bastion's presence._

_McCree only spares Hanzo a minor glance, opening one eye that glares at him from behind one thick bicep before curling up more in Genji's lap. Said cyborg looks startled for a moment, like an animal staring down a predator, before smiling at his brother. The smile falters slightly when his brother notices Bastion, though he can tell Genji is trying to fight his displeasure; surely even he would understand how silly it would be to enjoy the company of someone like Zenyatta and yet be disgusted by the bastion unit._

"Hello, brother," _he greets barely above a whisper,_ "How are you feeling?"

"Better." _Hanzo lied. His head still pounded right behind his eyes and something clawed and needled at his insides, tasting like guilt but with a hint of something more. Genji sees right through him, as he always has, but apparently thinks better than to say it much to Hanzo's relief._

"I am glad. Did you just wake? You should really eat all things considered." _Genji began to gently push McCree off but Hanzo stopped him with a startled,_ "No!" _Genji startled at the sound while McCree bristled, a faint growl escaping him. Hanzo ignored him, feeling that clawing getting worse in his gut._

"No, it is fine. I did not mean to bother you, I was simply looking for Zenyatta so he could show Bastion around while I train. I will make food for myself after." 

"Oh..." G _enji either couldn't or didn't want to hide his disappointment, though Hanzo was unsure if it was at his not letting Genji make food for him or for the fact that Hanzo only wanted to see Zenyatta to basically have him babysit Bastion._ "Sensei is out by the cliffs meditating," _he replied. Hanzo bowed, muttering a quiet apology before making a too quick exit, Bastion waddling at his heels._

 _Genji simply sighs as he watches his brother go while McCree glares holes in the eldest brother's back, muttering a quiet,_ "asshole" _against Geni's stomach as he tried to get comfortable again. The cyborg gave him a glare of his own and gently tugged his ear, earning him a whine from the gunslinger._

"What? He is!" 

"Hanzo is...difficult. He has spent ten years alone and on the run, something you should understand, McCree." _Genji scolded._

"Yeah, well, I don't go snapping and slithering around like a snake ready to bite." _McCree snipped back_

"Snakes only bite when cornered, in danger, or hurt. You are either insinuating that bringing my brother here was a mistake because Overwatch is a danger to him-" _McCree looked ready to fight back but Genji shooshed him,_ "-or that my brother is already wounded, something we all share." _he_ _finished quietly. McCree clearly wanted to argue, to fight, but when he could not come up with a counter, he simply sighed and nuzzled into Genji's lap._

"I just don't like the way he treats you." _he replies quietly as Genji starts petting him again._  

"I know, but being antagonistic towards him won't make it any better. Hanzo needs a safe place to heal and grow. It will not be as fast as I would like, but he has been cloistered for years, it will take him time to open up, to realize it's okay to open up." _McCree's only response was a soft hum, something Genji took as understanding._

 

* * *

 

 

_It took a little searching before Hanzo finds Zenyatta, the monk floating low to the ground with the orbs floating slowly around him, each one ringing softly. Hanzo turns to Bastion to tell them to stay but Zenyatta's voice catches both their attention._

"Good evening Hanzo, Bastion." _the Omnic rises, the orbs moving back to around his neck, and turns towards the duo._ "How may I help you?" 

 _Hanzo bows,_ "My apologies, I did not mean to disturb your meditation. I need to train but I did not want to leave Bastion alone. I felt that, out of everyone, you would take the best care of it while I am busy." 

"There is no need to apologize, and I would be more than happy to watch your friend for you. I am sure we can learn much from each other." _Zenyatta soothed, definitely happier to be around Bastion than most of the others._

"Thank you. I take my leave then." _he gently pats Bastion's hand before moving to leave when Zenyatta's voice stops him._

"I sense the same anger in you that once consumed your brother." _Hanzo felt his breath catch in his throat, teeth grinding as anger rises in his chest._

"We are nothing alike." _he seethes before storming away. How dare the monk say such the thing, they were so utterly different! Genji was kind, Genji was forgiving, Genji...Genji wasn't a murderer, a betrayer like he was...Genji was stronger than Hanzo would ever be, a thought that haunted Hanzo from that fateful day to present and filled him with that sick feeling again. He shook his head, he could not dwell on these thoughts, he had to train, to become better. He may never be Genji's equal in his own mind, but Hanzo would not allow himself to wallow in self-pity._

_By the time he found the training area, it appeared to already be in use. At first, Hanzo had decided to simply admit defeat for now and maybe go to meditate or maybe find that washroom but the gleam of armor and a joyous roar caught his attention. He finally managed to spot Reinhardt off on the right training field, smashing the training bots that circled him. While Hanzo found his method of battle a bit crude, he could not deny that he was rather impressed. Reinhardt was clearly getting up there in age and while there may have been rockets on the back of the hammer, it was clear his muscles did most of the swinging._

_Spotting an enemy above him, Reinhardt grinned and began to swing his hammer again. At first, Hanzo was confused; there was no possible way Reinhardt would be able to hit it from where he was and he doubted Reinhardt would throw his hammer. He watched in wonder as the taller man swung his hammer as a crescent of fire cut through the air, hitting the target. When the knight turned and spotted him, Hanzo couldn't help but blush; after all, he had been caught staring, though Reinhardt only smiled_.

"Good evening my friend! I hope you rested well, you did not look so good after our mission yesterday," _he said, trudging over to where Hanzo was standing._

"I did, thank you." _he lied again, though if Reinhardt could tell, he was much better at hiding it._

"Good, I am glad. I'm sure you are here to train, so how about a spar? I can assure you I am a much better opponent than these training bots." _he grinned, looking all too excited. Part of Hanzo wanted to say no, to train in solitude, but Reinhardt had a point, he would be a much more challenging opponent, and wasn't that the point of training? To challenge yourself?_

"Very well, then." _Reinhardt let out a loud,_ "Hurray!" _before leading the archer to a larger enclosed space on the other side of the training area._

"Come at me with all you have, I am ready!" _he cheered. Despite himself, Hanzo found the other's energy infectious, adrenaline pumping despite not having done anything yet._

"Very well, prepare to face defeat." _the archer replied. They got in starting positions a good distance away from each other before springing into action. Reinhardt quickly tried to close the distance between them but Hanzo managed to dodge, rolling under the knight's swing and pulling an arrow from the quiver, loosing it only for it to catch in the taller man's barrier as he turned. And so went their dance, with Hanzo dodging and manipulating, using Reinhardt's size and speed against him, though that did not stop Reinhardt from catching him on occasion, as the knight's reach was impressive and while he may not look it, the boisterous man paid attention to his movements, catching patterns and miscalculations._

_All was going well until Hanzo felt like something had ripped through his stomach, vision blurring as he fell over and vomited at Reinhardt's feet. The world swam and he didn't notice that Reinhardt had dropped his hammer to scoop him up until he'd been put down on a medical bed. He faintly caught Reinhardt speaking to someone else in a language he did not understand when another wave hit him. Despite how he berated himself for being acting pathetic, he could not help but curl in on himself. Eventually, his brain decided that rest is more important than whatever the conversation is about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy bajesus its been a while. I apologize to everyone, what should have only been a few days to fix turned into months because of family issues and hurricane Mathew. My computer still isn't fixed but I managed to convince my dad to let me borrow his since he's on break from school. Thank you all for sticking around, reading all your comments whether here or on my other works really made my days so much better! <3


	7. Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

_When Hanzo awoke again, he was alone, his gi and hakama had been replaced with a hospital gown. Blinking slowly, he looked around but found he was not hooked up to any aquipment which he could only assume meant he was not gravely injured. Just as he was about to sit up, he heard footsteps to his left. Reinhardt walked into the infirmary, bowl in hand. Upon spotting Hanzo and realizing he was awake, Reinhardt smiled and walked over, pulling a chair next to his bed._

"It is good to see you awake, my friend. You were feverish when I brought you to Angela yet shaking like a leaf in a storm!" _Hanzo flinched at his loudness, to which Reinhardt quietly apologized before speaking quietly._

"Apologies, but like I was saying, you were in pretty bad shape for a while. Angela wanted to feed you through a tube but what you need is something real." _He grinned, holding up the steaming bowl. Hanzo raised a brow, though whatever it was, it did smell rather nice._

"How long have I been unconscious?" _he asked_

"About a day, maybe a little longer. You would wake for a few minutes then pass right back out." _the older man replied. Hanzo frowned a little, chewing on his lip._

"And my clothes?"

"Genji is washed them. They were a bit of a mess after you vomited on yourself." _That made Hanzo frown even more, nose crinkled in disgust._

"I apologize, I did not mean to be a burden." _Reinhardt waved his hand dismissively._

"There is nothing to apologize for, the body reacts how it will when faced with stress and such." _the larger man replied._

"Now, if you think you can stomach it," _he gently held out the bowl for Hanzo to take. Though Hanzo found himself annoyed with the way his hands shook, he slowly took the warm bowl from Reinhardt and looked down at the contents. Thin noodles and large chunks of meat sat in a savory broth, mixed with celery, bits of leek, onion, cloves, and carrots. Though not exactly what he was used to, it did smell quite delicious and the way the bowl warmed his hands already seemed to make him feel better._

"Itadakimasu." _he brought the bowl closer to his mouth as he scooped up a spoonful of the soup, gently blowing before taking a bite. It was definitely...different, but not bad. The onion wasn't overpowering and the chicken was cooked just enough that it practically melted in his mouth. Hanzo hummed appreciatively as the warmth seemed to wash over him and only noticed when he spotted Reinhardt smiling causing a different kind of warmth to cover his face._

"I am glad you like it. I could never quite make it the way my mother did, but no matter who makes it, good soup always revitalizes the body." _Reinhardt grinned proudly._

"You made this?" _Hanzo asked before he could stop himself._

"That I did. Like I said before, medicine is nice when it is needed, but for what ailed you, all you needed was rest and some good food." _Hanzo simply hummed in acknowledgment as he started eating again, his stomach growling so loud he was afraid Reinhardt could hear it._

_As he ate, Reinhardt told him about what had happened while he was out, informing him that Bastion was staying with Zenyatta while Hanzo was in the med bay and that Genji had been in and out to check on him a few times himself. Tracer, whom Hanzo would meet later when he was better rested, had finally returned from Egypt with Fareeha Amari, the daughter of one of his former teammates. From there Reinhardt when on and on about how he was happy to see her again and how much she'd grown, though there was something sad in his eyes when he spoke of her mother._

_When Hanzo finally finished the soup, he muttered a quiet,_ "Gochisosama deshita," _before handing the bowl to Reinhardt. Large hands momentarily wrapped around his own as the larger man took back the bowl and it took all of Hanzo's will not to snatch his hands back as if he had been burned. After all, he did not want to seem ungrateful to the older man._

"When will I be allowed out?" _Hanzo asked, looking anywhere except Reinhardt._

"Probably tomorrow," _he replied._ "Other than extreme exhaustion and minor hunger issues, you're perfectly fine. Knowing Angela, she's only keeping you one more night just to make sure." _Reinhardt replied as he stood, putting the chair back._

"As it is, I should probably leave you to rest. Don't want to ramble your ears off." _he jested with a grin. Hanzo sat quietly a moment, wringing his fingers before speaking up just as the older man had reached the door._

"Thank you, Reinhardt." _The German stopped and turned, grin growing larger._

"Of course, my friend! Anytime you need me, do not be afraid to ask. For now, though, rest." _he soothed before finally walking out the door. Hanzo sat there, staring at his hands before bringing them to his blushing face. While he didn't really feel sick, his stomach seemed to twist itself into knots and his heart hammered in his chest._

"I am tired." _he told himself,_ "Just tired." _he laid back down and pulled the thin sheets to his chin but when he closed his eyes all he could see was a toothy grin and his heart beat even faster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize both for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. Today was my birthday and I've been spending the week with a friend. I also made the mistake of giving WOW a try and, well, let's just say I have two level 30s and one level 58. Still no computer, so I'm stuck borrowing others, though I just bought a cheap lil' 2-in-1 so fics and such should become more constant again.


	8. Breakfast Club

_Just as Reinhardt had said, Mercy had allowed Hanzo out the next morning, though any thoughts of simply slipping away to his room or back to the training area were dashed by Reinhardt waiting for him, his now clean clothes in hand. The taller man waited patiently as Hanzo changed before they both bid Mercy farewell._

"I am glad to see you up and well." _Reinhardt beamed as he and Hanzo walked. Again, Hanzo felt that fluttering feeling in his gut and he did his best to school his features, not wanting Reinhardt to know._

"As am I. I am of no use if I am bedridden," _Hanzo replied. He had not really noticed where they were walking until he spotted his brother sitting at a table with McCree and two women he'd yet to meet, Genji talking animatedly with the one while the other teased McCree causing him to huff through a grin. Upon entering, all eyes were on them and before he could even so much as think of excusing himself, the younger woman appeared in front of him; how she'd gotten from her seat to right in front of him so fast he wasn't sure._

"Is this your brother, Genji?" _she asked excitedly, though she did not wait for the youngest Shimada to answer as she grabbed Hanzo's hand and shook vigorously_

"The name's Lena Oxton but everyone calls me Lena or Tracer." _she chirped cheerily. It takes Hanzo a minute to react, somewhat stunned by the seemingly boundless energy he could practically feel rolling off Oxton in waves._

"Konbanwa..." _he replies rather awkwardly._

"So you are the infamous Hanzo. I am Fareeha Amari, though many call me Pharah, a pleasure to meet you." _the taller woman greeted from her seat. By now Oxton had let go of Hanzo's hand and returned to her seat, though Hanzo had not seen her so much as lift a foot to get there. Had she been training with Genji?_

"Lena travels through time," _Reinhardt says as if it was a normal, reasonable explanation, gently nudging Hanzo into what he could assume was the kitchen and dining area._

"Time travel?" _Hanzo asked. He immediately regretted it when a few titters and chuckles followed, making Hanzo bristle, his displeasure clear on his face._

"Oh! No, we're not laughing at you, love, I promise!" _Oxton immediately chimed in before pointing to a glowing device seemingly embedded in her chest._

"This here is the chronal accelerator Winston made for me. Without it, I just kind of hop in and out of time willy-nilly, but with it I can control where I go and how far. How I got to and from my chair is what we've termed 'blinking' in which I simply skip or 'blink' to the time I would have gotten to you had I walked up to you." _Hanzo could kind of understand, though it was still somewhat confusing._

"Let it go, Lena. Dude's so ancient I'd be surprised if he understands how a phone works." _McCree chimes in, all wolfish grins. Before Genji can so much as scold his boyfriend, the eldest Shimada simply replies,_

"Says the man who uses a revolver. I am pretty sure that gun has long since been obsolete." _Hanzo snipped back, causing McCree to bristle._

"Come now, my friends, there is no need for conflict." _Reinhardt soothed, a gentle hand resting on Hanzo's bare shoulder making his heart stutter just a little. McCree huffed a 'he started it' which earned him an ear tug from Genji and a smile from Amari as Reinhardt walked into the kitchen area._

"Anija, you should sit with us," _Genji said, gently patting the table. Hanzo felt that urge to run again, an excuse forming on his tongue, but he stopped himself. Was this not the point of coming with Genji? To become a part of this Overwatch and to mend what he had destroyed? Almost cautiously Hanzo sat next to Amari across from Genji and McCree with Oxton grinning in the middle._

"So, love, why don'tcha tell us a little about yourself?" _Oxton asked eagerly, practically bouncing in her seat._

"Genji has not told you of me?" _he asked_

"Well he has, but that was years ago! I want to know about you now." _She replied eagerly._

"There is...not much to tell." _he replied, wringing his hands._

"I have spent the last ten years on my own working as an assassin for hire and traveling." _He can practically feel Genji's eyes on him despite the fact the other had his faceplate on, his grip on his other hand growing to almost painful._

"Oh? Where did you travel?" _Reinhardt asked, startling Hanzo as he placed a plate of bread rolls, sausages and a boiled egg in front of him, the smell causing the archer's stomach to growl. Hanzo looked from the plate to Reinhardt, who sat down with his own plate, his brow raised._

"You need to eat!" _Reinhardt simply replied with a grin._

"A hardy breakfast of brötchen, wurst, and ei will do you good." _Hanzo couldn't quite argue with his logic, not when his mouth is practically watering at the smell alone._

"Aw, how come you made y'all food but none for anyone else?" _McCree pouted._

"Does Genji not feed you, McCree? You better fix that, Genji, or Lena might just snatch him from you." _Amari teased as Oxton smiled brightly._

"Come to the dark side, Jesse, we've got full English breakfasts!" _she cheered, laughing when Genji all but pulled McCree on his lap._

"Back off, Lena, I already called him," _Genji growled playfully, causing McCree to swoon dramatically._

"Oh, Genji!" _the cowboy cooed. While Hanzo didn't really appreciate the loudness of it all, he can't help but find that he doesn't hate it. There's something comfortable, something warm about all of this, and while Hanzo still very much feels like an outsider looking in, he's not quite as bitter as he expected. He toys with the food for a moment before taking a tentative bite of the wurst and moaning at the savory flavor._

"Before the resident glutton rudely interrupted," _Amari started, smiling a little when McCree stuck his tongue out at her,_ "I believe Reinhardt asked you a question, Mr. Shimada."

"Let him eat, Fareeha, he hasn't been feeling well." _Reinhardt soothed, though Hanzo simply shook his head._

"No, she is right. You asked me where I had been, yes?" _Hanzo thought for a moment as he picked up another forkful of wurst._

"I went to New York once for a contract, though I did not stay very long. My most memorable trip was to Annecy or 'Little Venice' in France."

"That's a pretty rural area, what were you doing out there?" _Genji asked_

"Hiding," _Hanzo replied._

"The clan had managed to track me down so I went there to lay low. It was out of the way enough that they did not think to look for me there." _the meal continued like that, with questions between eating, and Hanzo felt surprisingly calm. It had been a rather long time since Hanzo had gotten to enjoy a warm breakfast, let alone any breakfast where he did not have to eat quickly so as to stay on the move. It was nice, even if the newness of it scared him a little, but as he spoke, watching as Reinhardt and the other's listened with rapt attention, he thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mei voice] Sorry! Sorry, Sorry!   
> With Pokemon Moon out and a couple other things going on, I got distracted TnT   
> I swore I was gonna get a chapter out, tho! Especially since it's Reinzo week! \o/ Bless Reinzo week


End file.
